Happily Ever After
by Vampire-Kita
Summary: Haii!  Ok this story is'nt based on the Gravitation plot, no yaoi [[ sorry girls ]] and it's based on a girl named Kitty who has a 'relationship' lets call it that with Hiro, and they have to learn to adapt.
1. The Meeting With The Prince

_Happily Ever After_

_Chapter 1_

_Sometimes, I would wonder… what's it like to fall asleep after hearing a fairy tale from your mum. Are fairy tales real? Will a princess really have a 'happily ever after' just because of a glass slipper? Where is Never never Land? Is it possible for a beast to be a kind, handsome man just because of love? Can a beanstalk really grow until it reaches the sky? Who is the fairest one of all? Is it really possible for a fairy tale to come true?_

The ballroom lit me up with all its splendour. I stood by myself, alone in the corner while I watch the people dance time away. It was a pretty sight. Vibrant colours were painted as the women swayed their pretty gowns along with them. Somewhere, beyond the crowd was the prince. I tiptoed to have a closer look at him. He was handsome and gallant, the best example for perfection, or so I heard from stories about him. He smiled as he caught sight of me. His beautiful smile captivated me and left me dazed.

The crowds parted like the Red Sea as he headed towards my direction I froze, not expecting the prince to come my way. I felt a wave of panic from my spine. The prince bowed and gently asked permission in order to have a dance with me. A smile etched on my face as I curtsy to show chivalry. He took me by the hand and lead me to the middle of the dance floor. The crowds watched us intently as they encircled us. Seeing this, the band began to serenade a slow, passionate song. And the prince and I danced to a timeless melody.

He gazed into my eyes as I gazed into his. I can feel the heat in my cheeks that caused them to turn red. I looked out the window where the stars all bear witness the tale as old as time. We listened intently to what one has to say and laughed at familiar jokes. It seemed to be the start of a happy ending.

Time had passed by with intimate conversations. I anticipated for the best part at the end of the day. The prince held my hand and-

Beeeep, Beeeep sounded the alarm clock. Kitty jumped as the alarm woke her up. She moaned as she reached her pale young hand over the alarm button and she pressed it down gently, Kita had always dreamed of meeting her prince charming ever since she was a little kid. She had always tried to act like the perfect princess, but it was obviously impossible since she acted like a spoilt brat who's temper always rises like her best friend's, Frii Yahorii (Pronounced Free- Yah-or-ree) , but Kita was glad that she and Frii had the same personalities or Kita's life would have been boring! She sighed as she looked out of her window looking at the clear blue sky, the only cloud in the sky was in the shape of a small heart. _This_ _looks like a good day_thought Kitty as she got up from her bed, her deep purple hair flowed down too her ankles, her eyes where the same colour as her hair and her face as pale as a silk bed sheet.

She walked over to her wardrobe and picked up her gorgeous white uniform from the coat hanger. The uniform was a normal white blouse with a yellow cross on the pocket and the tie was a lovely baby yellow which matched the cross, the skirt was just above knee length and the border on the bottom was in a zig zag pattern and the bottom of the skirt was cut that way. She lay it down on her gorgeous four poster bed and walked over to her on suit bathroom and undressed then walked towards her shower then turned on the warm water. _First year at Cherry Blossom academy, _thought Kitty as she turned of the shower after cleansing her body and hair. _I never thought that I would actually get accepted into one of the talented schools in Japan! I don't know anyone that goes there…. But I'm sure it'll be fun _she covered her mouth and giggled.


	2. The School Life

Chapter 2

Kitty walked down the long street, following a bunch of students wearing the same uniform, they were all girls, five of them to be exact, all giggling and some running. Kitty was on her own, she felt automatically intimidated by the girls, like they were already showing her that she was unpopular, alone.

"Kitty?!" came a familiar voice from behind, she turned around and the cherry blossoms fell from the tree next to the girl behind her. The girl had strawberry blonde hair, which were dangling onto the floor, in two pig tails at the side of her head, her eyes where a light chestnut brown and always sparkling, even from a distance you could spot them, she was wearing the same outfit as Kitty except she had the shorter sleeved version, this was Kitty's best friend.. Frii. Frii ran up too Kitty and gave her a hug. "I never thought we'd be in the same collage!" then Frii's hug tightened around Kitty's neck causing her too choke. Frii let go and grinned while Kitty looked up with a sarcastic short laugh, then she sighed.

After a few minutes of walking on a strait road there came a short, yet steep, hill with a narrow set of stone steps on each side of the hill, and the middle was covered with students whom were which either lying down waiting for their friends, or running down screaming and giggling towards the big school. Frii and Kitty shrugged at each other and both ran down the hill, jumping over the elder and the younger students while giggling and laughing on the way, the students from Frii's old school giggled and followed them down. Then just as the hill finished, coming towards them from the distance was a glorious, gleaming white

building, shining from the suns reflection. All the boys where standing at either side of the gates watching all of the new students go in, the boys uniform was a white shirt with the pocket on the right hand side of their chest with a grey cross on, their ties were a medium grey, with blue stripes on their ties. The boys where mucking around and wolf whistling at the new girls whom looked around nervously at them and ran of towards their friends, Kitty was amazed at their cheek and stepped forwards to walk into the school, Frii followed slowly and then they walked through, Kitty linked arms with Frii whom walked faster making Kitty trip and she sped up to Frii's pace.

Kitty and Frii walked past the boys with wolf whistles thrown at them at different directions, but they both acted cool, Frii flicked a pigtail off her should and behind her back and Kitty winked at one of the boys and he whistled louder, once the two friends left the boys the burst into giggles and bumped into each other and walked into the school. "Nay, Kitty where is your classroom?"

"Erm," and with that, Kitty reached into her bag and lifted out a piece of white paper with a golden border around it, it was the acceptance letter into Cherry Blossom Academy. She skimmed down it until the end. "class 8D in east block." She said and Frii snapped her fingers and groaned.

"I'm in 11E in west block!" and then she bowed her head, "The opposite sides of the school eh? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she shouted aloud, some people stared at her so Kitty dragged her to a wall and giggled nervously. When the last person turned away Kitty looked at Frii and lifted her chin up.

"Look its ok, we'll defiantly see each other yeah? Don't worry, it's not like we'll separate for ever." And she giggled, Frii smiled and linked arms with Kitty again and went on about how Kitty shouldn't have been upset.

Then the bell went and the two girls went their separate ways to each block, Kitty recognised while walking, some of her friends from her middle school walking, they all went to her and said hello and they talked to her about her holidays. After two minutes of walking Kitty finally reached the door, on top of the door was the word 8D in black night glass material. She opened the door and looked around, there where many kids of all shapes and sizes, but she didn't recognise any of their faces. She sat down in a spare seat with two seats empty beside her and the one behind her was also empty. As time passed by more and more students came in, but none of them filled them three seats, they all cried out names and ran over to their friends and laughed and talked. A few minutes after all the seats were occupied except those three seats, a woman came in. She was a young beautiful woman wearing a black suit and a red polo neck jumper tucked neatly into her black knee length skirt, she was wearing black tights and tiny black kitty healed shoes, which where tied up at the back of her ankles. Her face was kind with deep blue eyes, and slim glasses, her hair was a deep red and was tied neatly into a pony tail which fell down to her shoulders. She stood in front of the desk which sat at the front and put the black leather folder which she had held in her arms on the desk and she looked up at the class, whom were all staring at her, then she spoke with a strong and confident voice. "Ok class I am Mrs Lederman or if you wish you can call me Mrs L if that is easier to sink into your brains. I have been working in this school for 2 years now so I know that you all like socialising with your friends, but I expect you to not talk in my class unless I put you in groups for work. Now you know about me, I will call you up one at a time to introduce yourself to the class."

One by one students stood up and introduced themselves, the first student was a boy with dark green hair and he had thick glasses which hid most of his face. "Hello, my name is Masaya Yoshida, I came from Higurashi Middle School, im 15 years old and my hobbies are computers." And he sat down confidently, student after student stood up and described themselves, then it came to the middle row or the five where Kitty sat. The girl that sat in front of Kitty had deep pink hair and a yellow ribbon tied at the side and she said her name was Rukia Midorikawa and her hobby's where to play the acoustic guitar then she sat down. Then came Kitty's turn she stood up and threw a bit of hair that was on her shoulder and looked at her teacher in the eye, then she looked away at the door.  
"Hello my name is…." And then the door which she was focusing on threw itself open and every member of the class turned towards it. Then a boy with long brown hair, pale skin and calm brown eyes walked in, and every girl in the class screamed with glee. Following the boy with a guitar case on the back was a short black haired boy, with deep green eyes and a pale white face, he looked like a 13 year old at his height but his face told his story. The two boys walked in front of the black board and looked at all of the students in the class, the girls where jumping out of their chairs to huddle around the cool looking mystery students and the boys walked up to them attempting to shake their hands. Mrs L slammed a stick on her desk and all the students jumped, Kitty who had remained stood in her seat looked at the teacher, whom was looking quiet angry.

"OI! Everyone too their seats… NOW!" Mrs Lederman shouted and all the students ran back to their chosen seating plan, the two boys remained in front of the black board. "You impolite imbeciles, a girl whom you may never have met stood up, she might be the most interesting girl you will ever meet and you blank her out completely for two celebrities!" all of the students bowed their heads in shame and Kitty blushed at Mrs L's comment. "And sorry you two," and she turned her head towards the boys who where laughing at their classmates response. "Wasn't their another of you?" and with that comment the door slammed open again and a boy stood their, with a red face and he had obviously been running because he was panting, he was, again, short and he had short light pink hair, but the hair hung down to the bottom of his ears and he had electric blue eyes, which could put anyone in a trance.

"Sorry Miss, but I kinda got caught around the school by a few girls and… let's say I have had my exercise for today." His voice was cool sounding, but it was high and his voice obviously hadn't broken yet. And with his comment he walked towards his companions and looked at Kitty who was still standing up, their eyes caught each other and there was a click.

Kitty looked away in embarrassment and looked at Mrs L who was looking straight back at her. "Ok guys, you can introduce yourselves in a moment once this girl has finished. Go on." Mrs Lederman ushered Kitty who took a deep breath and looked at the top of the blackboard avoiding anyone's eyes.

"Hello, my name is Kitty Ikumi, I went to Hakumaru Middle School, I am 14 years old, 15 next month, and my hobbies are singing and playing the drums." And she sat down knowing no one was listening. Everything was silent in the class until a deep relaxing voice said.

"Kitty-Chama?"


	3. Sometimes A Cry Is All You Need

Haii, I haven't spoken to u lot yet have I? I'm Kitty/Kita and I'm obvo the author of this story. Ok I have NO idea where this is going to go but I have a slightly devious plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the band name Bad Luck, it is off the anime Gravitation.

Well… Review my prettys!

------------------

_"Kitty-Chama?"_

Kitty looked up to the brunette boy, who was known as Hiro Nakumora [[hero nak oo more a, the electric guitarist of the band Bad Luck. The other two members where known as Shuuichi Hyuga [[Shoe itch ee H you ga who was the pink haired cheeky looking boy, and the black haired green eyed boy was known as Shindou Tyukamura [[Shin Dow T you ka more a.

Kitty's beautiful deep purple eyes caught Hiro's deep brown eyes and she smiled shyly. "Hiro… Nice to see you again." And with that one comment the whole class stood up and shouted random comments, some girls were on the verge of tears, some holding their friends back from punching Kitty, but all the boys weren't really bothered they were all looking at Mrs L who was getting angrier by the second. Hiro walked through the crowd of students and stood face to face with Kitty, she stood up and blinked at him, Hiro was about to open his mouth to respond to Kitty's comment when there was a slam on the front desk, everyone in the classroom jumped to look at Mrs L who shouted across the classroom.

"THIS IS NOT LUNCH TIME! I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT TOLLERATE ANY SOCIALISING IN MY CLASSROOM DURING LESSONS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A CELEBRATY OR NOT! I WILL NOT TOLORATE IT!" All the kids raced to their chairs and the celebrities stood in front of the black board awaiting their seats. Once Mrs Lederman calmed down she looked around for 3 spare seats and, to Kitty's misery, the boys sat in the three chairs next to and behind Kitty.

"Urg, what a pain in the ass day I've had so far, new school, not knowing anyone in my class, now Hiro! And worst of all," she turned to her left and Hiro had his head down writing down notes about Henry VIII. "Hiro is sat next to me!" she hit her head on the table quietly and began writing down the notes on Henry's wives names and how they died.

At 1:25pm the lunch bell went, everyone looked underneath their desks for their bag to get out either their abento's [[ lunch boxes or their money for school dinners. The Bad luck members walked out together into the corridor and all you could hear the moment they stepped out of the door where fangirls squealing their heads of. Kitty sighed, she picked up here bag and went the opposite way from the boys, every student she could think of ran past her to get a glimpse of the celebrities, she went up a stair case to explore and she just went around not knowing where she was going. After 5 minutes of walking around she found a set of stairs which led up to a platform and then a door. Kitty walked up and she found three waterproof mats neatly folded up on the table which was set on the platform. She looked at the sign next to the mats, it said…

_Cherry Blossom Academy Use Only_

_Students aloud onto roof of building for lunch only, mats have been provided._

_First come, first serve._

_Yours sincerely.,_

_Mr __Kechuno_

_Head Teacher._

After reading the letter she picked up the deep blue mat and opened the door. Kitty walked out onto a flat grey surface. It looked as if it could be a helicopter pad, the edge of it was blocked with barbed wirefences so no one could fall off. Kitty walked into the middle and looked around her, no one was sat on the roof, and she was alone. "Finally I'm free from them crazy fan's, im just happy here, I don't want to be questioned about Hiro… ever!" and with that thought she lay down the mat in the middle of the surface and sat down, she opened her bag and took out her lunch.

She began eating when she put down her chop sticks, she sighed and looked down at her legs. "Why didn't he contact me for the past two years? I've seen some of his consorts, yet he never looked at me, I have called his mum plenty of times and she always said he was abroad doing a consort somewhere. I don't know want to do anymore." She said aloud. She felt something warm and wet come out from her eyes and down her cheeks, she looked surprised and touched her cheek, she put her hand out in front or her face, there was a little drop of water, she wiped the drop onto her skirt yet more and more tears fell out of her eyes. "Why am I crying? Why… why… why?!" she sobbed, just then the door flew open, and she looked up. She saw Shuichi, Shindo and Hiro there panting, Hiro looked at Kitty with a surprised expression that she was crying. Even though Hiro had known Kitty all her life, he had never once seen Kitty cry. He rushed over to her side, but she stood up and back away from him, he looked up confused as she wiped her eyes.

"Oi, what's the matter? Has someone made you cry? I'll beat up who ever it is, you know that Kitty, so why run away from me?" Hiro said grabbing one of Kitty's hands and pulling her down so they were both on their knees.

"Hiro…" began Kitty as she wiped her right eye, she had stopped crying by now but one inconsiderate word could trigger the tears from falling again. "Where have you been for the past two years? We promised each other ever since we were little we would meet by our lake and spend the summer together. Nothing stopped us… until you became a member of your stupid band, Bad Luck! I sat there from 8 in the morning until late at night waiting for you to come see me, but did you come? No! I later found out that Bad Luck was recording their Debut that day so I forgave you for a year, knowing you would call me to apologise. But you never called, you never came to the lake any day. FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS I WAITED, TWO YEARS! YOU NEVER CALLED ME, I TRIED TO CALL YOU BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ME OR MY MUM THAT YOU MOVED HOUSES!" she panted she closed her eyes and put her head down, she had never shouted or screamed that loud in front of anyone before in her life. Why has she changed so much? She never used to cry or shout, she was always a confident and kind kid, but when did it change? Hiro looked at the girl he had known for many years now and never once knew her feelings he looked at her and lifted her chin up with his index finger and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Kitty." He whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry."


	4. The Surprise

Once Kitty had finally calmed down she and the boys went downstairs, Kitty asked Hiro if she could introduce them to her best friend, he nodded and Kitty ran towards the place where Frii had previously told her, her classroom. Kitty told the boys the hide round the corner and she would leer Frii towards them. Kitty knocked on the classroom door and entered to girls screaming and giggling, boys talking and laughing. A shy looking girl came towards the curious girl standing in the door way, Kitty looked at the girl and smiled, she had light purple hair with a white ribbon tied on a random chunk of hair on the right hand side of her head. "Hello can I help you?" Kitty looked at her gentle eyes, she knew she could be a good friend in the future.

"Oh yes, erm can you help me? I'm looking for Frii Yahori, is this the right class?" the girls eyes gleamed slightly and she closed them and smiled. She pointed to the middle group of giggling girls surrounding one desk. Kitty walked over to the circle and she looked in the circle and Frii was there giggling to the girls about a joke she had told many times to Kitty in the past. "Frii?" and the girls all turned and looked at Kitty, who blushed at the many faces who looked at her with admiration, Frii's head looked at Kitty and she jumped out of her seat and linked arms with Kitty. "Can you come out with me for a bit, I need to talk to you."

"Sure hunny ok girls I'll be back ok?" all the girls nodded and re-joined the circle which was once formed around Frii. Kitty led Frii to an empty corridor, and around the corner was the band Bad Luck.

"Frii have you herd about the band Bad Luck coming to-"

"OH MY GOSH YES! I'M SO SHOCKED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NO ONE KNOWS WHAT CLASS THEY'VE JOINED OR ANYTHING!" and Frii rambled on and on about the band, Kitty knew that her favourite member was Hiro, and she would go on forever about him once the band name popped up.

"Yeah I know, but... I need to tell you something." Frii stopped and looked at Kitty with a concerned look. She grabbed both of Kitty's hand and looked her in the eyes. Kitty sighed and told her with a relaxed look. "Bad Luck is in my class, and I sit next to them all." Frii stopped, it looked like her body had frozen into stone, her eyes widened with surprise, then she screamed with glee! She jumped up and down with Kitty and she was too excited to hear the rest of Kitty's story about Hiro and Kitty's past so she calmed Frii down and decided not to tell her about their childhood past. "Frii, follow me I need to show you something in private."

Frii nodded and followed Kitty in curiousity, she was still shocked that Hiro had been so close to her yet she had not realised. Kitty walked in front of Frii and winked Hiro and he stepped in front of Frii. Frii stopped in her tracks and she gasped. "Hello Frii." Her eyes widened and she looked at Kitty with an open mouth, she ran up to Hiro and hugged him tight, her eyes began to water slowly. "Erm Kitty what do I do now? I made her cry" and Kitty, Shindo and Shuuichi burst out laughing.

-------------------------------

Kitty glanced across the auditorium, not many of the seats were taken and most of those which were were occupied by teachers, ever since her argument with Hiro she has found a new found friendship, apart from Frii, he hadn't made any new true friends at school. Many of the girls at school would have liked to be sitting where Kitty was sitting, it was the band Bad Luck's rehearsal at school, and since they were popular they wanted it private and they only invited close friends. Kitty and Frii both felt extremely privileged. The two girls listened to the band whom where practising for the afternoon assembly, the teachers didn't want to cause a hassle so they decided they would introduce the new students to the school and also go over the terms and rules about the band Bad Luck. Kitty received a sudden shiver and she looked over at the side door and saw all of the students from her class and other's throwing dagger's(1) then she heard Shuuichi sing and he thoughts drifted away. His voice was relaxing, he was singing a pop/rock song yet she didn't care, even thought Hiro and Shuuichi had been friends for a few years she had never seen him before, or for that matter, talked to him! "Why?" she thought as she silently closed her eyes and listened to the music which played calmly through her ears.

--------------------------

(1) You now how you hate someone or envy someone and u stare at them really horribly, that's what I mean by daggers

_A/__n :__ Enjoy this chapter? Sorry it took a long time ive been watching the anime called NANA and ive completely fell in love with __it :D__ Nest chapter will introduce … erm counts fingers two new people? Maybe one I don't know __xD_

_Aika__ just wait!! xD _


	5. A Life Changing Event pt 1

Haii!! It's me Kita/Kitty again! Chap.5 is obvo now up xD I'm going to introduce a new main character today, called Aika (Eye ee ka) and that character is based on one of my best friends Bethan

Disclaimer:.// This has nothing to do with the plot of gravitation, or any of gravitation I have only taken some names from the anime/manga and the band name for my story.

Review please

--------------------------------

Two weeks since Bad Luck had come to the school, yet their popularity hadn't died. Every day a few girls confessed their love to the boys, and every confession… came a rejection. Kitty walked up the stairs which were placed on the hill before the school, her face was red and she was panting for breath, when she looked around at the other students they were the same, at least, the kids her age, all of the seniors where giggling and chatting and walking at the same pase as Kitty and all of them were not red. Kitty sighed and sat down on the hill, and looked at all of the students passing by her, "If only Frii was here, maybe this wouldn't be as hard with someone to talk to." But Frii had joined an after school club every Thursday after school and every Tuesday lunch, so they hardly got to see each other at school being in different lessons and not to mention different blocks.

Kitty stood up after a few minutes of resting and continued to fight her way up the hill. Even after 2 weeks of school she was ready to find a short cut from the hill, she decided to get up early the next day and look around a bit. Once she got to the top of the hill she sat on one of the many benches which led up the street. Suddenly her phone started to vibrate and play music, she took her mobile out of her side pocket and looked at the ID of whom was calling, it just said one word, 'unknown'. She flipped open the lid and she spoke down the microphone. "Hi Hi Its Kitty Speaking!"

"Kitty, its me Hiro, can you meet me somewhere?" came the reply from the other line. Kitty looked at her watch to see the time, it was quarter to 4 in the afternoon, she had to go to the supermarket to pick up a book that she wanted, she could have easily asked Meroko [[ me ra ko to pick it up, but she wanted to do it herself for once.

"Sure if we're not too long, where'd ya wanna meet?" She said casually as she picked up her school bag and put in on her shoulder. And she walked down the street of cherry blossom trees. After about 5 minutes of walking in the directions of Hiro she arrived at a park, it was an ordinary park to anyone's eyes, there was a massive field laid out in front of her, too her left was the children's area there were slides, swings and even a round-about. To her right was a giant oak tree, surrounding it was a square area of benches, where the adults could sit and watch their children play. She hung up the phone and walked towards three people sat down on the benches surrounding the tree, when she approached them, they all stood up, the middle person was Hiro in a different outfit which could have fooled Kitty if it weren't for him waving at her, he was wearing a white t-shirt which was ripped at the sleeves and had red splatters on it, which was meant to leave the impression that it was blood, his trousers were normal brown combats which looked muddy around some areas. He was wearing a dark black hat and sun glasses to cover his hair and his face. She stood in front of the three boys, she only recognised Hiro but the other two looked like middle age adults, the tallest one had long blonde hair, which was tied in a pony tail and he was wearing pitch black sunglasses, and the shorter man wasn't wearing anything dark, infact he was wearing a posh suit, he had black hair and he was wearing glasses and he looked nervous unlike the other two boys whom both looked confident and happy.

The blonde man put out his hand and kitty joined his hand and shook it. "Hey, I'm Bad Lucks band manager K." Kitty smiled and opened her mouth to introduce herself but he shook his head. "I already know who you are don't worry Kitty, now would you accompany us into our limo?" and he pointed to the car which was hid behind the tree. She walked to the limo and the driver came out and opened the door for her, she thanked him and sat inside, and after her came the three boys. Hiro sat next to her and the other two men were talking in hushed voices, Hiro was looking at Kitty's face who was watching the view out of the tinted windows, he knew Kitty was used to limos so she wouldn't really be impressed. He sighed and hoped that things would go smoothly at the studio.

A few minutes later they arrived at a tall building in the middle of town, crowds had stood around the limo as it approached the glass building, on the front of the building it said two words on a huge sign 'GAIA STUDIOS'. Kitty looked through the tinted windows at all of the gawping girls, who were trying to see through the glass, Hiro, K, and the other guy with glasses put on their hats and sunglasses, and the driver got out and hushed away the crowd. Hiro threw a hat and a pair of glasses to Kitty, who put them on and tied her hair up into a bun and hid it under her hat, quickly as the door to the limo opened. The guy whose name Kitty didn't know got out first, then followed Hiro, then K then Kitty. Kitty was used to all of the crowds, since she had been small, so it didn't really bother her. Hiro took Kitty into the building before the two men who followed shortly afterwards. "Ok Hiro, Kitty, we meet in the studio in 30 minutes from now, be on time." Said K as he and the man walked away from the two teenagers.

"Are we meeting Shuichi and Shindou here?" asked Kitty as Hiro started to walk down the corridor.

"Yeah, we're recording in studio 106 today." Hiro said as he stepped into the lift, Kitty closely followed and watched Hiro press the button, 105. "This lift only goes up to level 105, each floor there's a separate studio, we're only gonna have to walk up 1 flight of stairs, are you ok with that?" he said looking at Kitty, who nodded and stared at the lift doors.

"Hiro…." Said Kitty breaking the small silence as they reached floor 20, "One question, why am I here?"

"K and manager-san wanted to meet you, so I said why not invite her to the studio? So yeah, you're here now." Hiro said looking directly at Kitty's face and smiling, she smiled back as the lift came to a stop. The lift doors opened and a short girl, with dark pink hair which flowed down her back stepped in and stood beside Kitty who stared at her, she was about the same height as Kitty, which was pretty small, tied on a small chunk of hair was a baby yellow ribbon and she was wearing a white hat with a brown ribbon on, and she was wearing, what looked like, a cosplay of a Japanese school uniform. It was like a girls sailor outfit, but it was brown and white instead of blue and white. Her eyes were an electric pink yet she looked quite nice, her clothes suited her as you would have thought they wouldn't. Hiro smiled as he watched Kitty awe at the girl, and the girl just stood there fiddling through her bag. "Good After-Noon Aika." Said Hiro, and the girl looked at Hiro and gave a big grin and said in a confident voice..

"Hello my sex."


End file.
